Hikmah Mati Lampu
by SantCat
Summary: Ketika mati lampu membawamu menuju kebersamaan. Sediakan waktu 15 menit untuk keluarga. :) #Iklan Sariwengi lewat.


**Hikmah Mati Lampu**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

** Summary : **Ketika mati lampu membawamu menuju kebersamaan. Sediakan waktu 15 menit untuk keluarga. #Iklan Sariwengi lewat.

**Disclaimer : **SNK milik Isayama Hajime. Cover image milik yang punya. #you don't say. :v

**Warning : **Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata sendiri, dengan banyak perubahan untuk menyesuaikan. Nyesek bro. Penuh dengan tokoh-tokoh yang OOC. Nama merk saya samarkan. Tunggu... Bukannya saya lagi hiatus ya?

* * *

Eren berjalan riang menuju rumahnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari pesta ulang tahun tetangganya di RT sebelah. Ia pulang lebih cepat karena barusan mati lampu dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Dengan gembira ia lantunkan lagu nggak-jelas-asalnya sambil membuka pintu pagar rumah. Langkah ringannya membawa anak manis bermata eksotis itu menuju pintu gerbang kemerdekaan− eh, salah teks, maksudnya menuju pintu rumah. Tangannya dengan mantap menarik gagang pintu menuju ruang tamu. Pintu itu bergeming. Ia tarik lebih kuat. Masih diem.

"Eh? Pintunya belum dikasih minyak kali ya? Susah banget bukanya."

Ia pun masih belum menyerah. Eren menempelkan kakinya ke dinding untuk menambah kekuatan tarikan. Tapi masih belum bergerak. Belum menyerah juga, ia mengambil sebuah ranting lalu mengorek-ngorek jendela rumahnya. Ini udah kayak maling rumah sendiri aja. Tiba-tiba, sebuah sarung dibalut di kepalanya, membuat anak laki-laki itu tak bisa bernapas dan menjatuhkan ranting kayunya.

"Ha! Kena kamu maling! Berani sekali kamu coba-coba merusak jendela saya! Belum tahu ini rumah siapa? Hm? Ini rumah keluarga Yeager!"

Eren klepek-klepek. Kakinya menggelepar, tangannya berusaha melepaskan kuncian tangan sang penyerang. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya sudah lemes duluan karena kehabisan oksigen. Setelah merasa sang 'maling' tak bergerak lagi, si pemilik sarung mendengus puas dan melepaskan sarung bau cap kaki gajah dari wajahnya. Dan ia pun mendapatkan kejutan. Ternyata yang nyaris ia bunuh barusan adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Lho?! Eren! Bangun, nak!" Grisha mengguncang-guncang bahu anaknya. Kemudian ia tepuk-tepuk pipi anaknya yang sudah memucat. "Ya Tuhan! Ampuni hambamu yang khilaf ini! Bantu Grisha, ya Allah." Grisha menengadahka kedua tangannya sambil terisak-isak dengan kepala Eren di pangkuannya. Beuh, sinetron abis.

Secara perlahan, Eren membuka kedua matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Grisha yang tengah selfie dengan anaknya sendiri yang sedang terkapar di pangkuannya. Setelah _upload_ fotonya di FB, Grisha melirik ke arah anaknya yang baru sadarkan diri.

"A... yah?"

"Oh, Eren! Untunglah kau selamat nak!" Grisha memeluk anaknya erat-erat.

"Ugh! Sesak nih!" Eren buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya dari sang ayah. "Yah! Kok pintunya nggak kebuka sih? Padahal udah aku tarik kuat-kuat."

Grisha yang sedang _update_ status menoleh. "Ha? Masa sih?" Sang ayah pun mencoba menarik pintu rumahnya. Masih belum terbuka. "Yaelah... ini mah terkunci."

"Oh... pantesan nggak terbuka." Eren menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Ayah bawa kunci rumah, nggak?"

"Nggak."

Eren dan Grisha saling bertatapan. Sejenak keheningan malam menyelimuti ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Terus, gimana dong?!" Eren mulai panik. Telat banget.

"Tenang. 'Kan masih ada Mikasa, Armin, dan ibumu. Pasti salah satu dari mereka bawa kunci."

Akhirnya, Grisha dan Eren pun menunggu di kursi teras dengan satu sarung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Karena gelap, Eren menghidupkan senter di HP No Kia jadulnya. Tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama, beberapa menit kemudian Mikasa datang dengan sebuah bingkisan di tangan kanannya. Ketika ia baru akan menutup pagar, Eren dan Grisha keburu menghamburnya dengan pelukan a la Teletubies.

"MIKASA!"

"Err... kalian kenapa?" Mikasa berusaha menjauhkan indera penciumannya dari sarung bau milik sang ayah.

"Kamu bawa kunci rumah gak? Plis bilang iya!"

"Eh, nggak bawa."

Hening.

"Mari berdoa semoga Ibu atau Armin bawa kunci rumah."

Akhirnya personil menunggu pun bertambah satu. Dengan tabah, mereka bertiga menunggu dua personil keluarga Yeager lainnya. Eren yang gelisah mondar-mandir di teras yang gelap. Ia pun melongok ke balik pagar, berharap sang ibu telah muncul. Bingo! Itu dia! Lagi ngegosip sama ibu-ibu tetangga di tengah jalan.

"Ibuuu!" Eren melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah ibunya untuk mempercepat langkahnya ke rumah. Ibunya yang nggak peka mengira Eren hanya menyapanya jadi Karula hanya balik melambai dan lanjut ketawa-ketiwi sama teman-teman sosialitanya. Eren merengut.

Lima belas menit jalan keong kemudian...

"Wah. Gelap banget. Kok nggak ada yang hidupin lampu _emergency_?"

"Yaelah, Bu. Masuk aja kagak bisa." Eren bersungut-sungut.

"Lho? Bukannya Armin nggak pergi tadi? Kok nggak bisa masuk?"

"Yee... Armin mah plin-plan. Tadi aja aku lihat dia di pesta ultah Sasha," ujar Mikasa sambil membuka sebungkus permen.

"Ibu bawa kunci rumah nggak?"

"Ya nggak dong. Ibu kira Armin jaga rumah, jadi nggak bawa kunci."

Hening (lagi).

"Jadi... tinggal Armin."

Setelah menunggu dua puluh menit, tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Armin. Keluarga Yeager pun mulai gelisah. Bukan gelisah karena takut Armin diculik, tapi karena takut nggak bisa masuk rumah sendiri sampe pagi.

"Duh... kok Armin lama sih?" ucap Eren gusar. Tiba-tiba, HP senternya bergetar. Ia meraihnya dan melihat sang layar. SMS dari Armin.

**From Armin : **_Aku nginap nih. Kata Jean ada komik keluaran baru. Jadi kami mau senang-senang baca komik semalaman. Jangan rindukan aku, ya. Peyuk cium, Armin._

"KAMVRET! Izinnya dari tadi kek! Udah ditungguin nyaris setengah jam!" Eren mulai hilang kendali.

"Kenapa, Ren?"

"Ini, Bu! Armin bilang dia nginap!"

(Lagi-lagi) hening.

"Jadi... gimana dong? Masa kita tidur di teras? Mana mati lampu lagi," Mikasa memecah keheningan.

Mereka pun terdiam. Sibuk mencari solusi bagi keadaan mereka yang benar-benar kepepet itu. 'Kan malu kalau dilihatin tetangga tiduran di teras rumah sendiri. Tiba-tiba, guntur bersahutan di langit mendung sana. Beberapa detik kemudian, hujan pun turun, menghantam tanah dengan kasar tanpa belas kasihan. Sang kepala keluarga Yeager pun angkat bicara.

"Euh... Ayah ada ide sih... Tapi agak meragukan."

"Apaan, Yah?!" Eren menatapnya penuh harap.

Grisha menatap anggota keluarganya dengan tatapan ragu. "Err... lantai dua dikunci nggak?"

"Nggak, sih. Kenapa?" Karula bertanya, masih belum ngeh dengan rencana suaminya.

"Biar Ayah manjat ke lantai dua terus bukain pintunya dari dalam."

"Serius? Ini lagi hujan deras loh! Apalagi banyak petir gitu!"

Tiba-tiba guntur menggelegar, mencakar langit malam, seakan mempertegas kalimat Karula barusan. "Tuh 'kan!"

Grisha bergidik lalu membalikkan punggungnya. "Demi keluarga, apapun akan kulakukan."

"Grisha..." Karula menatap suaminya kagum. Mikasa dan Eren menguap bosan.

Singkat cerita, mereka pun menumpuk kursi teras beserta mejanya agar mempermudah Grisha untuk bisa mencapai lantai dua. Untungnya, Grisha bisa sampai ke lantai dua dengan selamat (walau sempat kepeleset dan nyaris jatuh, membuat satu keluarga jantungan) dan membukakan pintu rumah dengan sukses.

Di ruang keluarga, mereka berempat berkumpul, menunggu sang listrik kembali mengalir ke rumah ini dan kembali menerangi kehidupan mereka di malam hari. Sebuah kasur kecil dibentang di depan TV. Grisha duduk santai bersama sarungnya yang setia menyelimutinya. Sedangkan Karula, Eren, dan Mikasa berjejer berdampingan di atas kasur, layaknya ikan sarden kalengan. Karula mengipasi diri dengan kipas kondangan tetangga dua minggu yang lalu.

"Yah! Masa aktif kartu Teri punyaku hari ini habis!" Eren menatap layar HP senternya panik.

"Kenapa nggak beli waktu pulang tadi?" Mikasa nimbrung sambil membuka bungkusan permen yang baru.

Eren terdiam sejenak. "Lupa."

"Beuh."

"Ya udah. Beli sama teman Ibu yang jualan pulsa aja," ujar Karula dari sebelah kiri Eren sambil mempercepat gerakan mengipasnya.

"Beneran ada?!"

"Iya, tapi baterai HP-nya habis, sih," tambahnya santai, tak merasa telah menghancurkan harapan seorang anak laki-laki polos.

PHP.

"Oh, kalau teman yang jualan pulsa aku juga ada," Mikasa kembali nimbrung dari sebelah kiri Karula.

"Seriusan?!"

"Iya, tapi baterai HP-ku juga udah habis," ujarnya selow sambil mengecup lolipop rasa cokelatnya.

PHP season 2.

"Pake HP Ayah aja," ujar Grisha sambil menyodorkan HP Samsulnya.

"Emang Ayah punya teman yang jualan pulsa?" tanya Eren curiga. Takut kena PHP lagi.

"Yaaahh.. nggak sih. Tapi 'kan bisa transfer pulsa."

Eren nepuk jidat. "Kartu Ayah 'kan Ayam Teri! Lagian transfer pulsa nggak bisa nambah masa aktif!"

"Eh? Nggak bisa, toh?"

"Nggak!"

Eren menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia melirik layar HP-nya sekali lagi. Baterainya sekarat. Anak laki-laki itu mendengus kesal.

Sejenak tak ada yang berbicara. Sesekali cahaya kilat merasuk ke dalam rumah, mengalahkan cahaya lampu _emergency_. Naun, tak lagi terdengar suara derasnya hujan. Hujan telah reda.

"Ternyata mati lampu ada hikmahnya, ya," Karula angkat bicara sambil terus berkipas diri dengan kipas kondangan hijaunya.

"Hikmah apa?" tanya Eren sambil mendekatkan diri dengan ibunya. Biar dapat angin.

"Yahh... gara-gara mati lampu, kita bisa kumpul sama-sama kayak gini. Biasanya 'kan pulang ke rumah, kalian langsung main laptop di kamar masing-masing, nggak ada interaksi lagi dengan keluarga. Terus, tadi kita kerjasamanya keren banget ya. Bisa buka pintu rumah tanpa kunci. Untung kita nggak jadi tidur di teras waktu mati lampu."

JLEB.

"Kurang satu orang lho, Bu," ujar Mikasa. Iya, Armin nggak setia. Malah senang-senang dia di rumah Jean, sedangkan mereka harus berjuang untuk bisa masuk ke rumah sendiri.

Eren merenung. Benar juga kata ibunya. Mereka akhir-akhir ini semakin jauh dan semakin individualis. Interaksi antar anggota keluarga hanya sekedar nanya makanan udah siap atau semacamnya. Kalau ada masalah, bukannya diskusi dengan keluarga, malah _update_ status sok malang atau kirim _tweet_ yang hanya meramaikan _timeline_. Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, bukannya nanya sama ortu, malah nanya sama Mbah Google. Makanya komunikasi mereka jadi kurang begini.

Apa perlu ia menyediakan waktu 15 menit untuk keluarga seperti iklan teh Sariwengi yang pake logo teh dengan uap membentuk senyum? Eren tersenyum senang. Mulai besok akan ia terapkan peraturan itu di keluarganya, agar mereka tetap dekat. Agar suatu saat nanti mereka tidak akan berubah menjadi orang asing di rumah dan di dalam keluarga sendiri.

"Ren, beli pulsa dengan Om Hannes aja. Dekat 'kan, rumahnya cuma di seberang rumah kita," saran sang ibu.

Eren nepuk jidat untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Iya ya! Kok nggak kepikiran?"

"Nih uang dua puluh ribu. Cepet, mumpung hujannya udah reda." Grisha menyodorkan uang ke arah Eren yang sumringah.

"Roger!" Eren mengatungi uang hijau dengan gambar pahlawan tersenyum ke arahnya, seakan turut gembira melihatnya. Mata hijau kebiruan anak itu kembali melayang ke arah layar HP-nya. Layarnya hitam. Ia coba memencet tombol-tombol keypad-nya. Layarnya tetap gelap.

Kesimpulan : Baterainya habis.

"Aaaarrrrgghhh!"

* * *

Selesai! Apa nih! Gaje!

Inti dari cerita ini cuma di bagian Karula ngejelasin hikmah mati lampu. Kebanyakan di bagian mereka terkunci di luar rumah. Hehe.

Tebak, kartu Ayam Teri itu merk kartu apaan kalau di dunia nyata? Hayo? Yang bisa nebak nggak saya kasih hadiah. :v

**(= RnR =)**


End file.
